A conventional bicycle usually includes a frame, a handle set, a pedal set, a front wheel set and a rear wheel set. The pedal set and rear wheel set are coupled with a chain. The pedal set may be driven to rotate the rear wheel set to move the bicycle. Nowadays many bicycle riders ask not only speed, but also comfort during a long distance riding. Hence to make the bicycle rider comfortable while riding in high speed is an important issue of bicycle design. Improving shock absorption is also an issue of especially high priority.
The usual shock absorbing approach for the bicycle is to install springs between the frame and the front wheel set and the rear wheel set. This approach can absorb energy, but provides no improvement on the entire frame structure. And the riding maneuverability will become worse.
When a rider rides the bicycle on a road, vibrations are transferred from the front wheel set and the rear wheel set to the handle bars and the frame. This makes the user uncomfortable in a long distance ride. Hence it is a common practice to add shock-absorbing springs between the frame and the front wheel set and the rear wheel set to reduce vibration. However such an approach still cannot fully meet practical requirements, because the riding maneuverability will become worse when the speed is required.